When it All Began a lokixfenris one
by NightSong87
Summary: EVERYONE PLS REVIEW MY VERY FIRST FANFIC OK? IT'S FINALLY COMPLETE! cHEERIOS!
1. Default Chapter

**The Beginning**

Hihi, aiyoh here's some background info on the story since u are new-.-"

Four characters: Chaos/Balder---Used to be a God in his past existence and beloved wife was none other than Fenris, The wolf-goddess. His soul was separated from his body when he perished during the fight with Goddess Freya. Now assumes the identity Chaos with no past recollection on what happened, is currently together with Iris Irine, the blessed cleric.

:Iris Irine---A blessed cleric whose family was torn asunder when her half sister, the valkyrie Sara Irine wreaked vengeance upon her village. She is now trying to rid herself of her past by remaining upbeat and happy.

:Fenris Fenrir—A warlock who has remembered that she was the love of Balder in her past existence, the Wolf-goddess Fenris, she has pain-stakingly traveled through time to look for her beloved, only to find that he does not remember a thing and is already with a girl called Iris. Fenris is a strong person, and she continues to stay by Balder/Chaos's side. What fate belies her?

:Loki---Fierce, deadly, dangerously beautiful. The greatest of all assassins has a score to settle with Chaos, whom he believes destroyed the entire assassin's guild. He partakes in their journey with questions for himself he has to answer for. Always on the look-out, this ever-silent assassin is a valuable member to the party. He is described by Fenris as one who is human yet not, as he wields cosmic energy, the power of the universe. What is his role in the epic? Find out…

Anyway, my story takes place somewhere in book 8 where the party of four are thrown overboard a wrecked sky-ship. This part features Loki's confession of his feelings for Fenris after saving her on the ship once. Will sparks fly? Read on and enjoy…(I hope) lolls…

A hand stirred on the ground…

"Gosh, what happened?" Fenris moaned as she struggled to sit up… _The sky-ship! Chaos! _

Turning around, Fenris half-expected to see Chaos, but instead, she saw someone else…Loki.

_He saved me…_

Her memory started to collect itself together as she slowly remembered what happened, those horrid rangers who wrecked the ship and what she thought was her last moment in this life had it not been for…._Loki_… **Loki**!She almost forgot he was still unconscious. Cradling his head in her lap, she took out her flask of _Serapth's Teardrops. _"Here Loki, take a sip." As she gently poured some of the life-saving liquid down Loki's throat, he awoke. Blinking those azure eyes a little, a little grimace formed on his face. "_Oh… is it THAT bad?" _thought Fenris as she recalled Iris's reaction to the liquid during their battle with Bijou.

"I could never quite bring myself to accept the taste of that. Sorry." Loki coughed a little as he recovered. "But, thank you, Fenris." Fenris thought he carried a strange look behind his normally cold-emoted eyes. Looking away, she took a sip of the liquid herself, strange as she thought it tasted okay.

"We ought to get going, Loki. We still have to look for Iris and Chaos, I'll be worried if I do not see them safe for myself.." _Chaos…May Frigg bless him to be fine…_ "Oh, Loki? Thank you for saving me back there on the ship." Fenris smiled a little at the still seemingly dazed assassin.

"Hm. Yes, we should start."

Settling down to camp for the night, Fenris set about preparing for their dinner while Loki went off to hunt for some food after making sure that Fenris would be safe by herself. _"Hmm… For someone who had a vengeance to settle with us, he is very protective. How queer…and…why did he save me? He could have protected himself instead…but he risked it to save me…Loki…you're an enigma…" _Deciding not to ponder over it too much, Fenris conjured a little fire to start cooking.

Meanwhile, back in the forest, Loki was trying to spot some prey when he thought about the incident back on the ship as well……

_Ile Ingates! Take This! Somersault Torpedo! _The crazed rangers wrecked the ship in anger because of..well..because of Iris, as always.

"_Ahh!" _

_Fenris's voice!_

Loki spun around just in time to see Fenris's face sliding out of view over the broken ship deck. _Fenris! _Without thinking that, he too, might fall off if he was not careful as well, Loki sped over to the edge. Sticking his knife on what remained of the shipdeck. He reached out his hand, hoping, no, _knowing_ he would catch Fenris before all was gone. As he caught hold of her fragile hand, a surge of emotion sizzled through him, using all his strength, he held on tight. At that moment, their eyes caught each others' and for a moment, Loki thought he saw something he couldn't quite describe behind Fenris's beautiful eyes which would normally carry a tinge of despair…

_Why did I save her? _Loki thought as yet another deer slipped past him unnoticed. _It was out of my responsibility to risk my life for her's. I acted out of character, out of my discipline…but yet…somehow…I actually feel glad now that I saved her…somehow…I feel it was ONLY right to do it at that point in time. "Oh Loki? Thank you for saving me back there at the ship." …Her smile…it intrigues me…I feel something for it…I WANT to see her smile like that…why?._

The first time being confused about anything, Captain Loki, greatest of all assassins, took target on a deer and disappeared into the shadows of the trees…

It was five hours past midnight. It was Fenris's turn to relieve Loki of his night-duty.

"Loki? It's time for u to get some rest, let me." Fenris said as she approached the still, almost invisible form leaning against a tree in the distance. "Hm. Be careful…Goodnight, Fenris". "Goodnight, Loki."… Sighing into the cold night air, Fenris watched the stars from under the oak tree…_Balder…no…Chaos…I wonder how you are now…please be safe…_

As a tear threatened to spill from the corner of her eye, Fenris wiped it away with a finger,…and started to question, (no one in particular) how things could have turned out like this…_Balder, I traveled through time to look for you, yet why do I have to face this? Why do I have to face this truth that you are not who you were anymore? Why do you not remember anything? Why are you with Iris now?... Will you ever come back to me?_

"Crack", a twig snapped as Fenris spun around to see the assassin standing behind her.

"Loki?"…."Is anything the matter, Fenris?"… "No, nothing's wrong, you shocked me a little, that's all.",… "Hm."

A creamy flew by in the distance as the two solitary figures stared into the night sky.

"Fenris."

"Yes?"

"Chaos is Chaos now. He will not come back to you anymore." "Do not hurt yourself by pining for him."

"Ho…How…d… did u know?" Fenris gasped in surprise at Loki's sudden outright …advice.

"…", "Because."

"I don't think I need you to tell me what to do Loki, even if you do know what I am thinking." "That… is my problem. And I hope u will keep this to yourself…and stay out of this in future." She was slightly angry at his outright invasion of her private thoughts. Standing up, Fenris walked off a little into the distance to cool herself off.

After a period of awkward silence between the two people, Fenris went back to sit down beside Loki. "Loki? I'm sorry for giving you that kind of treatment earlier…there are so many things going on in my mind lately I…I'm sorry.",… "No. it's ok. It's not your fault."…

"Umm…Loki, can I ask you something?"…"Hm."

"Back at the sky-ship,…wh…why did you save me? You could have died as well…please do not take me wrongly, I mean no offense, in fact, I'm really grateful."…

Nothing could be seen on the assassin's face, as usual, when he replied curtly,…"I do not know.".

"Oh…, anyway, thank you, once again…"

"Watch it!" Loki shouted as he pushed Fenris out of the way of a passing goblin. "Ah!" They rolled down the slope in a tumble as Fenris called out in surprise. "Fenris! Are u alright!"

"I…I'm o…I'm ok…" Fenris flushed slightly at the close contact between them as Loki was ontop of her. Was that concern shown on his face?...As quickly as it came,…it was gone, the assassin's face was now the same as always, calm and unmoving, like a photograph…Except for the fact that he was still atop her…

"Loki…" Fenris was confused, the assassin did not move, but surprisingly, _neither _did she…As she stared into those deadly eyes…she had never…for a sliver of a second…thought they could be…well, beautiful. "Fenris, I…I _wanted _to save you. I _want_ to save you from your pain, I don't want to see you suffer in silence every single day, I…I…I'm sorry." He got off her in a fluster when he finally realized the awkwardness that was present between them.

_There it is, the feeling again…What is this? Why did I say that?_ Loki could feel his face heating up as he thought of what just happened… turning into the opposite direction, he dared not face Fenris.

Brushing the dirt of her attire, Fenris too, started to blush at the somewhat intimate contact between them. _Praise Frigg…what did Loki mean when he said all that? This was an entirely new side of Loki she had never witnessed before. Could it be… _"Rasp!" Fenris gasped as the truth began to dawn on her…

"Fenris, I think….i think I've fallen in love with you.", came the seemingly choked voice of Loki from behind her.

Fenris's eyes widened in complete realization.

Aiyohyoh here comes the end of Chapter 1! Tell me if u want to read chapter 2 to see what happens after tht! IF I did not bore you with this story lah, I hope u like it:)


	2. From That Moment On

**From That Moment On…**

Disclaimer: nothing here belongs to me! All characters belong to Lee Myung-jin of Gravity Corp. (Maybe the plot belongs to me?) dots -.-"…again…

A/N: Well, hi guys! its me! The newbie authoress again! This is a continuation of what happened in the last story! Oh well, the website said that I could only post stories three days after registering, so I had time to get over my block and continue with the story! Ah well, moving on…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Loki, I…i think you must be feeling tired after such a long journey, we should retire for the night..." Fenris swallowed as she tried to pretend she heard nothing.

_Golly…this simply will not do, wh…when did he ever like me at all? This must all be a mistake…that's right…purely a mistake… _

Next Morning

"Morning Loki, I see you're up early. Here, have your breakfast, after which we should start moving. God knows how long more it will take before we finally find Iris and Chaos."

"…" …"Fenris, I'm sorry about las..",… "_Loki…_, you _should _hurry up. We REALLY ought to get going…"

_Phew…I'm not going to let him start on it again…Just what on Midgard is going through his mind? I wish I knew why…_

………

_She's avoiding me now…, darn, I should not have expressed myself that way last night, but…I've never felt this way before…I HAD to say it…If only she would let me…_

With that awkward silence between them, they traveled all morning until…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Goodness, it's getting really hot out here…Could we take a rest under that tree there, Loki?"

"Hm."

She could see that the assassin was feeling the heat too, why didn't he just tell her to take a rest? _Was I too hurtful when I gave him that answer last night?... … Gosh! What was I thinking? Balder…I hope you're alright…I will always stand by you…come what may…_

"Fenris."

_Oh no! Not again! What now?..._

"I think we may have reached Geffen, the city of magic."

"Oh! We have! That's great, since the wrecked sky-ship could not have flown that far… I think Iris and Chaos might have ventured into this city as well." _Phew…it seems he has given up trying to talk about last night…_

"Hmm…yes. They should have. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chaos! Will you be a _GENTLEMAN _here? My legs are killing me! Carry me! Puleeze? (Puppy eyes).

"Iris, pardon me but I have to say this…, ummm, are YOU a lady?" (Evil face) kekeke…

"CHAOS! Say that ONE more time and I'll kick your baboon arse all the way to Bruntoo!"

"Alright alright, hop on…", "Haha! Thanks! Let's go! We have to find Fenris and Loki!"

"Iris, you mean _I_ go, not _lets_…" Chaos gave a resignated sign as he struggled through the crowds of Geffen with an extra load on his back now.

"Uhh..well, you're right for ONCE I guess!... C'mon! Giddy up! Numbskull!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh…Geffen is indeed bigger than I thought it would be. We'll have a hard time locating the two of them, Loki." Sighed Fenris as she stopped by a fountain to take a breather.

"Yes, it is a big city. We should find us some lodging first."

"You're right Loki, we _could_ be here for several days. Let me ask for directions."

Said Fenris as she stood up after adjusting her laces, …only to see Loki staring into her eyes... "Loki,… is something wrong?"

The assassin seemed to snap back to life. "Nothing! I'll go with you."

"Hello? excuse me; do you know where we might find some appropriate lodging?" Fenris said as she stopped a passing mage.

"Oh! Travelers! First time in Geffen eh? Welcome! Head right down this street and you'll find a ni…."

"Chaos! Can we have a LITTLE sensitivity here please? How DARE u drop me just like that? You REALLY DO wanna piece of me don't you?"

Warlock looked towards assassin and assassin looked to warlock. For the first time, both knew what each other were thinking. _Crazed cleric._

"Fenris! Lokiiii!" "Oh my goodinnesss!" Fenris tried really hard not to dodge as a flame-haired short girl kamikazied her way through the crowd to throw herself ontop of her. _WHAM! _…..(Well, I'm quite sure you don't want to know what happened…)

"Fenris! Hey there! Bonehead!" Another flame-haired rune knight ambled slowly towards them.

"Iris! There is no need for such dramatic reactions! Oh goodness, you really HAVE to let me go Iris…" Fenris sighed with desperation as the cleric buried herself into her. "Chaos, glad to see u and Iris are alright.."… _Thank the Gods, Chaos…_

"Fenris! Gee…, so YOU and LOKI fell off together? Hehehe…just _what_ have _you_ two been up too? Huh?" Iris grins evilly"… "What? Oh nothing…trust you to say that Iris!"… _Gosh that girl does have one hell of a sixth sense…_

Just then, Loki's gaze caught Fenris's… and a sort of awkwardness passed through them, _Golly…its that nagging feeling again…_thought Fenris as she blushed involuntarily, _he really should stop looking at me, I guess I ought to distance myself from him…_

"Oh! Come on! We really should find a place to stay already! It's getting dark people!" shouted Chaos as he tried to pry Iris off the suffocating warlock… "Got it! Numbskull! Stop groping meeee! Bleayuk!"… "On to the inn, yuk yuk yuk…"…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fenris! Hurry up! Lets go SHOPPING! Its time for us to change out of these shabby…err..shabby COSTUMES! C'mon!" it seems there was no stopping Iris, whenever, wherever…

"Hold on Iris, there's not much zeny left for us to spend you know? We really ought to save some for rations. I don't see any problems with our…..costumes, as you put it..."

"Oh come ON Fenris! We gals HAVE got to look good! Even if there is no food! C'mon surely you don't want your _princely oh-so-gorgeous Loki darling _ to look at you with disdain right? C'mon sista! Puleeze?" Puppy eyes…again".

"Iris! What's with you about Loki and me? Come on! I really do not care about how I look, Iris…my clothes are just fine!"…_Sigh…if only you knew the truth Iris, if only…_

"Alright that's the last straw! YOU are going shopping with ME! If you're not buying anything, I AM! Hmph…C'mon" With that, Iris started shoving Fenris out of their dormitory…"Whoaaa! Easy Iris!"….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: I guess Fenris went with Iris not because she put on puppy eyes, the fact is, Iris does NOT look cute with puppy eyes, Fenris went with her to get RID of puppy eyes mode…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXX

_Whoaaa…_

"Heh, it looks like Iris is up to no good again…pity Fenris though…haha.." said Chaos as he removed his armor.

"…"

"Hey you know what Loki? You sure ARE one quiet guy, aren't you? Wow, I can't take this no more man…I'll go get a drink or some grub, u want any?"

"…"

"Ah well…, whatever floats your boat then, iceman."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Fenris, I think….i think I've fallen in love with you_…Loki thought about what he said the night before, all of a sudden, the elder's words floated into his mind…

_Loki…, to be the greatest of all assassins you must bear this in mind…Love is a flaw…a fatal flaw…one that will be your undoing Loki, you cannot…and you WILL not ever fall in love…do you understand, child?..._

"I….I cannot…an…and WILL not fall in love…."Loki muttered with agony as the painful reality hit him…hard. _Fenris!...I…I'm sorry…_

Loki then decided on one thing…, if he can NEVER love her, he will protect her, _Always…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

_WAhhhhh! Well, I think tht will be all for chapter two so far…I wanna start on how Fenris discovers her feelings for loki in da nxt chapter and how loki realises tht he SIMPLY CANNOT NOT love Fenris….hmm, wish me luck!D_

_Oh, and how the heck do I put dividers? Sum1 enlighten the squid here…_


	3. Could it be

**Could it be?...**

Disclaimer: Crap I simply loathe doing this….How in the world do you think a chocolate gorging, sucker for anything fluffy, one hell of a bimbo like me is ever able to come up with the uber cool concepts and characters for Ragnarok? Uh-huh, all characters and stuff belongs to LMJ of Gravity Corp…yadda yadda yadda….

A/N: Omigosh thank u Rhea-samma and Zephie for giving me such precious reviews! You have absolutely no idea how touched I am! I thought my first foray into writing would definitely be a complete flop!(Since in reality im not much better off than Iris in terms of being bimbotic ..T.T) My Gawd…(bows in adoration for my two benefactors!) D.. Anyways, here's Chapter Three of my lokixfenris creation and I hope you find it ok! Here goes nothing…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Fenris, let me come to you…let me heal your pain, wipe away your tears…" _

Tearing slightly upon hearing these gentle words of comfort, Fenris let _his _hands take hers into the safe haven that _his_ provided. She gasped as a surge of emotion washed over her…Suddenly, it seemed as if she was _never _alone before…it seemed as if that dreadful feeling _never _came to her. As _he _took her into those strong, stable arms, overwhelming senses of long-deserved happiness washed over her, making her feel as if _this_ was where she _had _to be all along. She felt as if she was almost _flying_, now that the chains of loneliness and anguish were broken when…

"FENRIS! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M GONNA CALL YOU! YOU HEAR ME? WAKE UP!"

Eyes wide open, Fenris stared into the face of….Iris. "Iris! I was having the most beautiful dream! Oh for goodness sake, why did you have to…" her voice faded to the abyss of nothingness as the thunderbolt of Iris cut in, "WELL,…… WELCOME TO REALITY! DREAMER GIRL! LOOK!"…

Other than the "cleric gone berserk", Chaos and Loki stood by the doorway of the girls' room, the rune-knight busy rubbing his ears (due to an extreme case of noise pollution by someone…err, no.._ I mean_ some_thing …_) and the assassin staring ahead into the wall beside Fenris as if it had smacked him in the face….

_Wooosh!_ It was almost audible as the warlock flushed redder than both Iris's and Chaos's hair combined. "I am so sorry! What has gotten into me? Oh my god! I…"… "Well uh…, I think you ought to get changed Fenris coz' it seems rather funny to see u blushing in your pajamas…(which had cute little porings set in a pink background)"

"Omigosh you won't believe how correct you actually ARE!" (Chaos does a face-fault).. "Wow Fenris! You almost look like a SET with that red face of yours and the cute pinky pajamas!"…Now the extremely ashamed warlock joined Chaos in the face-faulting exercise, while Iris continued googling over Fenris ( Poring Pink) edition…and,…the assassin started staring at the floor as if it too, smacked him in the face, period.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Fenris, let me come to you…_

Fragments of the dream Fenris had earlier this morning came back to her as they plowed through the streets of magical Geffen. _It felt so…so nice,_ thoughtFenris as she tried to recollect more of the dream…_Could it have been…Chaos? _Her eyes lit up at the thought of that, Chaos…back to her after a thousand years…

"Chaos! Could you treat your girlfriend to that angeling lollipop? Puh-leeze?" cooed Iris as she caught sight of the pink lollipop, (apparently still not able to get over her pink fever since this morning).

_Girlfriend? _Thought Fenris as her hopes were dashed yet again, the dream that it would be Chaos holding her shattering like a mirror…

"_There it is again…" _thought Loki as he caught sight of the look of despair in Fenris's eyes. "_Why doesn't he pay more attention to the ones around him? Is he really ignorant of what she feels for him? Darn…how am I supposed to protect her from this pain? If only there's a way…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Author's note: If I were there, I would bang Loki on the head with his bone-armor and say, " Love her if you want to protect her, numbskull, who cares about being GREATEST of assassins?" Good grief.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Deciding not to let her emotions betray her thoughts at a time like this, Fenris shook her head a little, took in a breath of fresh air and looked up…… to see a pair of piercing azure eyes looking at her.

Snapping her head downwards in anxiety, Fenris's emotions took a roll as confusion screamed its nine-letter body into her head letter by letter._ It's impossible between us, doesn't he realise? I belonged to Balder in the past, and I will belong to Chaos now…_

_Oh no! Why am I blushing! Fenris, control yourself! Why are you like this today?_

Seemingly afraid to admit the obvious, the warlock grit her teeth and strode forward to see what was happening at a gathering crowd ahead.

"Wahey! What have we here, Talatsu? Look! If it isn't those four air-heads! You hungry? Ha!"….it was Skurai, accursed prosecutor…

"Skurai! Why are you here? It's me that you want! Leave my mates alone ya hear me!" shouted Chaos as he came crashing through the now frightened crowd to face Skurai.

"Yuk yuk yuk…Why AM I here u ask? It's Talatsu's lunch time don'tchya know? Heh…DIE!..." With that, Skurai leapt into the air and made a slash towards Chaos.

_Klangg! _came the clash of swords amid terrified screams from the now quickly dispersing crowd. "Chaos! You can't defeat him! Let's take him on together! Fenris! Loki! Come on!" yelled Iris as she reached for Chernryongdo.

"Laevatein! Extend!" commanded Fenris as she jumped into the air to land a blow on Skurai while he was busy parrying Chaos.

"Hehe! You think it'll be THAT easy, warlock? Well, THINK again!" hollered the evil being as he disappeared the moment Laevatein hit him…only to appear _right _behind her!

"DIE!"

Fenris swung Laevatein upwards to block the vicious blade but she was not spared of being pushed violently back to the ground by the force of Skurai's blow.

_I cannot fall! _Thought Fenris for she knew that Skurai would take the chance to end her life if she did. _It's too late! Chaos!_ She thought of him before she thought what seemed like her life flashing before her.

"I've got you."

"Don't worry." Someone said as she landed safely into _his _arms.

_Flash…_a sense of déjà vu swept through Fenris as she landed in…Loki's arms…

At that point in time, she felt something REALLY familiar from somewhere but she just couldn't pinpoint what _it_ was…

"What are you staring at? Come on, we still have Skurai. Work your spell. I'll keep him busy." Loki sped towards Skurai to relieve Chaos, who was seemingly on the brink of breaking down under the mad swordsman's relentless barrage…

"_Serak'im…Serak'im…Oberon, Lord of Faeries, lend me your power!" _chanted the warlock as she worked her spell… …, "Darker Than Darkness!" the voice of the warlock rang with power as she blasted the force towards Skurai.

Skurai's eyes widened in recognition as he recognized the power of the black beam heading towards him…

_Booommm! _An explosion erupted as the beam collided with full impact into the cursed prosecutor.

"You may have banished me for now! Damn warlock! But I'll be back someday! For your blood!"…,came the fading shriek of the madman as all that was left was a swirling gust of sand and wind…

"Phewww! He's finally gone! That was REALLY mind-blowing right? Chaos?" quipped Iris as she re-sheathed Chernryongdo. "…Umm…Iris, I'm sorry to bust your bubble but you _only _landed one blow which Skurai of course blocked easily…" came Chaos as he too kept away his sword..

"CHAOS! Can't you be more understanding? How do you expect a lovely girl like me to fall ungracefully in battle right? C'mon!" shouted the cleric as she glared at the knight.

"Well….Fenris took the risk and almost nearly succeeded ya know? Not that she didn't after the second attempt, though…" said Chaos ruefully as he scratched his hair…

"HELLO MISTER? Fenris had Loki to save her from that fall you know! You were busy trying to _poke_ that madman with your sword alright! Ohhh…You wanna piece of me don't you? Alright! Eat THIS!" screamed Iris as she started chasing the knight down the street, which left well, _ …_Fenris and Loki.

"…", "are you alright, Fenris?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for your assistance earlier Loki." smiled Fenris as she nodded in gratitude at the assassin.

"It was no bother.", and Fenris thought she saw the tiniest of smiles appear on the edges of the assassin's thin lips…a rare sight indeed.

"Come Loki, let's go. We'll have to stop Iris from killing Chaos. It seems she's another danger other than Skurai. Goodness…"

And….wonders of wonders…a small laugh came from Loki… "Hahaha…yes I guess you are right Fenris, she really is more dangerous than Skurai…" mused the assassin, giving a wide smile now.

For some reason or another, Fenris was shocked to find herself flushing red again…

_Loki's smile is……well, charming…_thought the warlock as she flashed a radiant smile at Loki in return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I was sure I felt something when Loki caught me just now…I…I couldn't possibly be falling for him too right? No…I have my commitment to Chaos…Just what am I thinking? Why does this have to happen now? No…I can't…I can't like Loki…it…it's just…NOT right…_

Fenris sighed as she tried to sleep, deciding not to pain herself by thinking about these matters of the heart…unknowingly delighting in the pleasure though,… of the feeling that the contact between Loki and herself gave her…

Outside, Loki was performing guard duty, as usual. Scenes of what happened flashed through his head as he looked towards the night sky for answers.

_Fenris…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's the end of Chapter Three, sigh……all the fluff… Well, I hope you thought it was ok…Give me some more reviews to help me ok? Thnx! I'm working on Chapter Four now! Wow this IS fast… Cheerios!


	4. At Long Last

**At Long Last…**

Disclaimer: Eh…heheh….just refer to the earlier chapters ok? Thanks:)

A/N: Hihi greetings to all! This story is going onto chapter four now! Hmm, this will be the last chapter for my very first fanfic, hoped u like it! Erm, anyways, at this point in time, Fenris is slowly discovering her feelings for Loki ( thought she certainly doesn't know or realise that she does or simply refuses to accept the fact), and Loki knows that there is no way that he can stop himself from loving her…oops said too much I guess, read on now….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about sometime past midnight when Fenris awoke, sensing that something was not quite right. Dragging herself up, she turned around to examine the surroundings, everything was alright, nothing much seemed to be the matter….._except that Chaos and Iris were MISSING…_!

Being curious, she adjusted her clothes and strode over to where Loki was carrying out his nightly patrol…

"Umm…Loki? Do you know where Chaos and Iris went?" inquired the warlock.

"Yes. Iris said she was hungry, and dragged Chaos into the nearby forest to find something to eat." The assassin crossed his arms and cocked his head to one side, giving Fenris a look of curiosity (cute huh? XD)…, "Fenris, is anything wrong?" he asked.

Realizing that the assassin had noticed the look of worry splashed all over her face, Fenris tried to thinking of something to cover up her embarrassment…, "Oh! It's nothing! It's just that tonight's a little chilly, don't you think?"…

"Hm. Maybe…Do you need a coat Fenris? I do not feel cold, you can have mine." Loki said as he started to take off his coat as if he could not wait to give it to her. "No Loki, I'm fine, if you are not feeling cold why would you wear your coat in the first place? Keep it on. I just need a walk and I'll be fine. Thank you."

"…"

"Fenris? Do you mind if I accompany you? I fear 'tis not safe if you go by your own." Said the assassin, with a trace of concern quite audible against the quiet of the night…

"Sure, let's go" smiled Fenris as she turned to leave. _Hmm, Loki seems to have changed lately…,for the better…I never knew there could be such a…warm side to him…_

Fenris smiled to herself, feeling comforted by the thought that she may not be alone after all,…,now that Loki seemed to become more approachable… In truth, he actually was the _only_ person she could talk to without feeling miserable… (well, I'm sure you guys know about Chaos and Iris right?).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_She would let me walk with her… _thought Loki as he failed to stop the smile from coming on. Feeling a little bit less nervous, he took the initiative to drape his coat over Fenris.

"There, I still think that you need it more than I do…no buts." He added the last two words in as soon as Fenris was about to say something in protest. "Well, thank you Loki...", appreciation clearly evident in the warlock's voice.

As they were walking along the hill, Loki felt the sudden urge to hold Fenris's hand, he wanted to hold it to remember what it felt like, as he recalled the surge of emotion that he experienced when he saved her, back on the sky-ship. He had never felt this thing called love before, never had he experienced walking with someone feeling this way…never had he _liked _anyone even…the assassin was truly thankful to the Fates for letting him chance upon Fenris Fenrir…the woman he adored and loved…

_No…I cannot…_ he thought as what his elder said occurred to him again…_arrgghh…why does this have to happen? If only I was free to love her…Fenris…help me…_ he thought out to her as a headache started to plague him…

Unknowing to what the person behind her was thinking or feeling, Fenris strolled with aimless steps, a many dozen things going through her mind at once… Images of Chaos and of Iris fleeted through her mind incessantly as she tried to rid herself of them… _Balder…come back to me, Balder… don't leave me…please don't…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Two people strolled under the night sky of Rune-Midgard, together physically but yet trapped separately inside his and her own universe of thoughts…trapped in unseen agony…

Meanwhile…somewhere not far off….

"Chaos, say it to me…please…" came the pleading voice of Iris Irine in the distance…

_Them!_ Hearing Iris's voice, Fenris ran over to where it was coming from…fearing that her worst thoughts were coming true now…

Loki, jerked out of his thoughts suddenly by Fenris's sudden reaction…ran after her, fearing _HIS _ own thoughts coming true as well…

Standing behind an oak tree, Fenris tried hard to calm herself down, as she witnessed her worst nightmare unfurling its hideous wings right before her very eyes…

"Chaos…will you say it to me? I know we both feel something for each other, don't we?" the cleric said imploringly to the rune knight in her arms.

"Yes Iris…it's been some time now, I…yes…I…I love you Iris, I promise you to take care of you forever Iris, I'll be your comfort when you need me, will you be mine?"

"Oh Gods! Of course I will be yours…I thought you would know that right from the start! Numbskull…took you so long to say to me what had been obvious to us all this while…I love you Chaos…I love you." Sighed the cleric as she buried herself deeper into the knight's warm embrace, both lovers beaming in unison with their newfound happiness in each other…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Balder! You…Yo…"_

Letting out a sharp whimper of despair seeing her worst nightmare realize in front of her…Fenris buried her face in her hands, unexpectedly breaking down into sharp sobs of agony. She felt as if the sky just came down on her as her heart, broken so many times before, sank into the very depths…

"Fen..Fenris! Wh…Why are you here?" cried out Iris in surprise as she quickly dislodged herself from Chaos and ran over to the warlock, whom she almost could not even recognize, for she had NEVER in all this time seen Fenris in such a broken state… "Fenris! Are you alright? What's wron…"

"GO AWAY! Leave me alone! Please! Don't come near me! Don't!" screamed the warlock as she turned around suddenly and fled into the darkness, her heart-wrenching sobs fading to nothingness…

"W…What have we done?" cried Iris, still confused over Fenris's reaction. "Loki, do you know whats happening here?" pleaded Iris, about to burst into tears as well.

The assassin glared at them with utmost anger and spat only three words before he took off after the warlock, "Fools, utter fools."…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Why? Why did it have to turn out like this? Balder…what have you done? Why have you _turned from me? I've waited for you for a thousand years…It cannot end like_ this…no…it can't…_

_Am I doomed to this fate? O Gods you must be laughing at my foolishness now…laughing at my folly…traveling through a thousand years just to hurt myself with this… Save me from this…someone…anyone…I cannot live with this anymore…no more…_

"Fenris."

_His _voice came through her thoughts like a cold winter breeze through a hot summer's day. Her confusion seemed to clear by itself as he came through to her… As he _wiped_ away her tears…her vision cleared to see that it was _him_ all along…a sudden ray of realization hit her like the first ray of the morning sun did. _Loki…, _his name seemed to have a meaning to it now, somehow…

"Fenris, let me come to you…let me heal your pain…Fenris…" the assassin whispered to her in a gentle voice, one so familiar and so comforting, one that was there all along, without her realizing it.

"_Fenris, let me come to you…let me heal your pain, wipe away your tears…"…_

It _was _him.

The one person who could give her comfort, the one who could give her hope, the_ one _who could give her _everything_ when nothing else remained…It _had _been Loki all along…the silent, ever-watching companion that was with her ever since her journey…how could she have missed knowing it was _him _all along?

"Loki…It's you…it's really you…"muttered the warlock as she gazed into those familiar, deadly azure eyes…eyes that were now washed with concern…concern for her…

"Fenris, it is I who loves you true, did you not know? I love you Fenris, do not hurt yourself anymore from this moment on, for you hurt me deep when you do…" the assassin's voice seemed so much more human this time, so much more…loving.

Throwing herself with abandon into his embrace, his ever-open embrace…Fenris cried, she cried hard into his wide, strong shoulders. Having realised how much she had hurt him all this time…all this time when she was pining for someone who did not in the least notice her, she felt Loki's pain as her own now…

"Loki, I…I'm really sorry! I never knew how much I hurt you until now! Forgive me Loki…forgive me…" Fenris found that she could not find any words to heal his pain, she truly appreciated him now, the one person who had been there for her all along, silently giving her his love.

"Fenris, it is fine, you don't need to apologize to me Fenris, I have never blamed you for anything…I am already glad that I met you…it is to yourself that you need to apologize to, for you have been hurt. Let me be with you Fenris, I promise to never leave you, I will always protect you Fenris, my love, always." Loki took in a deep breath as he pulled her closer to him, feeling their bodies together as if they were made to fit into each other so perfectly.

It seemed as if where they stood under the stars, the two of them once lost and trapped in their own universes of pain and sorrow, there now seemed to be a separate universe that took them deep into each other…sharing their every thought and fancy…one universe that seemed to have been born…created only for them…the doorway to which only the two held the key to…and in this alternate universe of theirs, both Fenris Fenrir and Loki finally found what they had been looking for all these years….each other.

Gazing into each other's eyes, the both of _them_ saw themselves mirrored in each, looking at what was made for them since the very beginning of time, what they have always searched for, but never did find….until now.

"Fenris, my love. I am actually forbidden to love anyone in my time here, all these years I have shunned human company in order to obey this cruel rule, but as I hold you now, I know that I would give up everything Fenris, I do not care for being greatest of assassins or for pride or anything else…Fenris, _you _ complete me. I am willing to give up all else to be with you Fenris, let me take you to where we _should be _Fenris…let us go to somewhere to escape all these sorrow my love… Come with me…we will be happy always…"

"Loki…I know now that I was such a fool to have been so blind, I never saw _you _Loki, I let my blindness hurt me time and again, and I hurt you too…but all these will be gone now, I will go _anywhere _with you my love, my saviour. Take me, take me wherever you are going Loki…Let us have the happiness which we deserve, after spending so many years going around in circles, much time has been wasted, and I want to cherish every moment with you Loki, I love you…I really do…"

And as the first rays of dawn broke through the darkness of night, Loki sealed the doorway to their _own_ universe with a kiss on Fenris Fenrir's lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is strange…where did the two of them go? Chaos…just what did we do to make them behave this way?"

"I don't know Iris…Maybe they have left for good…I don't think they're coming back Iris…..ever."

As the red-haired couple faded into the horizon,…neither of them noticed a familiar wolf-bone hair-pin(1) lying in the grass…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1). The wolf-bone hair-pin that belongs to Fenris reminds her of her past existence as the wolf-goddess, as the lover of Balder. Well, the fact that it is discarded by her now shows her decision.

Wahahahaha! Yay! Finally finished this story although the ending might not be too impressive…too much mush going on here maybe? Lol….peace outs


End file.
